The Red Man
"If you won't accept fate for others, he will come" Those words get stuck inside my head. My friend told me about it. I never wanted to scare myself that much. That was when my friend got hit by an oncoming car. I knew I would be sad. I can't just still be happy after my friend's death. I feel like "he" is coming for me. I feel like death is right around the corner. I just wanted to do suicide now. I had no choice but to. I didn't want to be torn to bits and eaten alive. All I wanted in life was to be peaceful. It was too late. I couldn't run. "It" found me. I couldn't do anything. My body started getting ached. I ran into my bedroom. Then, the room suddenly became black. Everything turned into a void. I started falling. I started seeing memories of my life. It was me and my friend smiling together. I hear a voice behind me as I fall. "Please, don't become like me" I couldn't tell who was talking. My vision started getting worse as the memories fade. I woke up in a hospital bed. I didn't recognize it. I saw "him" enter the room. "He" stood tall in front of me stop motion like as his body made cracking noises. His face started melting as the room was swallowed by darkness. The bed was the only thing there. The darkness slowly changed into a bright room. There was a window in front of me. I recognized the room. I looked outside. It was me and my friend playing together. I wanted to break through, but darkness swung in again. It turned into an old abandoned facility. I slowly walked through when I saw something glowing. It was red. Was it "him"? Bodies of people with bite marks on them started appearing. I realized it was "him" who fed on them. I came closer. He turned around and made a loud screeching noise. It flashed my vision as I moved back and ran to find an exit. I looked back to see "he" held a gun to "his" head. I tried to push "it" but it was too late. My vision became droopy as my body flew into a vortex. I woke up on my bed. It was at 7 a.m. I got up and went downstairs. My Mom, she had an illness. I came to her. She told me her last words. "I-I'll make sure to m-meet your friend" She then died in my hands. At her funeral I noticed a grave next to hers. I ignored it for a while. After the funeral, I then looked at the grave again. It said "Kyle.H.Lennox A.K.A The Red Man" I was shocked to see it. I then saw a white pale man wearing 1920 style clothes smiling at me. I smiled back. "Thank you for listening to me" the pale man said. I realized I wasn't worse anymore. I felt, better now. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:English Class Failure